Guardian
by Fox-Fire-Guardian
Summary: used to be KitsuneCrystalQueen When a dark force threatens to engulf Tokyo, a very unlikely person is the only one who can stop it, along with his smartass Guardian.


Guardian

Hi people! It's been awhile. (See bio for explanation. It was totally unavoidable, I swear.)As you can see, I have a new screen name, because I can't get to my other account. But once I download my files from my other computer onto this one, I can finish and download Happy Birthday, Isis! Feuer Frei, Masquerade, and Mirage on to this account and put on all of my one-shots. I'm gonna rewrite them, though, so to pass the six months or so until I can get a new cord, I'll write a few new stories.

o0o0o0o0o

Dark clouds rose up over Tokyo, bringing rain in torrents. 

People were hurrying to school and work, trying to get out of

the rain. Standing on top of a 15 story building, a boy was

watching everything with crossed arms and icy disdain.

A dark smirk formed on his face, flashing half-inch long

fangs.

He jumped off of the building. But just before he hit the

ground, 5 foot black raven wings sprouted from his back.

lililililil

Rei Kon's amber eyes snapped open as the bell rang and

the other students filed into the classroom, where their first

teacher, Mrs. Taira, took attendance. He lifted his head just as

his name was being called.

"...Kon, Rei."

"Here." he sighed, closing his eyes and suppressing a

yawn. He had that dream again, but what did it mean? It was

always the same person...and Rei had a feeling he knew him,

but he never saw the upper half of his face. "I need some

actual sleep...at least it's Friday. Thank Kami for weekends."

he muttered.

"Alright class, now turn your history books to page 342,

and take out your notebooks. We've finished Spain and

France, so today we will start studying the Eurasian country

of Russia..."

Rei yawned and let his mind drift. He had already read

this chapter and outlined it. He looked at his reflection the

rain spattered window next to him. He had on an emerald

green mandarin collar shirt under his uniform. His ankle

length, jet black hair was bound with white fabric; his

bandana was white also.

"BOOM" an sudden explosion rocked the school. Some

things fell off the shelves, and a few of the children were

panicking.

"Attention all students and staff, we have now entered

lock-down. Nobody may leave there rooms. I repeat, we've

entered lock-down." boomed the principal's voice over the

intercom.

Whispers ran like wildfire through the confused class as

they huddled under there desks and Mrs. Taira quickly locked

all doors and blinds before going under her own desk.

"_What's going on? Why a lock-down NOW? I didn't plan _

_for THIS when I came to school today!"_ Rei wondered. They

stayed like this for no more than 3 minutes, but to Rei, no

less than 3 hours.

"Attention students. Lock down has ended. Please resume

normal scheduling. Thank you."

"What the...what just happened? How can you just expect

us to resume after _that_?" a student near Rei muttered angrily

after they had clambered into their seats again.

"Now, now class. Please just open your books again. We

were in the middle of talking about Russia's cities. Now, who

can tell me the name of the czar dynasty that lasted for a little

over a year, and the name of it's first czar?" Rei flipped

through his notes, but someone spoke out.

"Michael Romanov of the Romanov dynasty, ruiling1613

to 1645. The whole dynasty lasted from1613 to 1917." A male

voice answered from the open doorway, and from what Rei

could tell, with a very faint trace of a Russian accent. Mrs.

Taira looked up from her book.

"Ah, very good. Students, in light of recent events, I forgot

to tell you we have a new student entering our class. Come in,

please." The boy stepped into the classroom.

"Class, meet our new student, Kai Hiwatari."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ugh. I can't get this thing to indent or to make the lines longer, so this is how it's gonna have to be for a bit, okay? This is short because I want to know if this is worth continuing. Should I? If I do continue this, I promise it will be action filled and detailed; I just wanted to set the stage for it. (Just look at my other previous works- Look under KitsuneCrystalQueen.)


End file.
